I Guess You Deserve A Kiss
by SSE-chan
Summary: Kakashi is having a little trouble with breathing lately, maybe a former student of his can help him.


**I Guess You Do Deserve A Kiss**

I do not own Naruto not the characters in this fanfiction =]

My first fanfic, how you like it and hope for a review at the end too ;P

The mask is making breathing a little hard, maybe his cherry blossom can help. :}

"Sensei! How can I help you if you don't let me take it off?" Sakura exclaimed as she wrestled to get her hand somewhere near her former sensei's face.

"Don't call me that! Sakura, I'm fine really!" Kakashi replied blocking here every move.

Sakura knew all to well that he wasn't. Tsunade had told Sakura that Kakashi had been experiencing difficulty breathing since he had been stabbed in the somewhere between his collar bone to the side of his neck with no fatal wounds. Kakashi being so pig-headed didn't head to the hospital but requested to be personally healed by Tsunade. In the middle of being treated Kakashi's 'eternal rival' Mike Gai burst into the room. With that Kakshi disappeared from sight to avoid his 'rival' before the wound was properly healed.

He spent the next few days at home recuperating on his own till today. He was just sleeping when Sakura started banging on his apartment door and here they were now.

"You are so not fine!" she screamed

"Sakura, please, I just want to go back to sleep" he pleaded

"Then go back to sleep already and let me treat you!"

"No! And will you please stop shouting in my ear!"

It was apparently turning into a battle of the screams.

"No, I won't now lie still!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!...wait...stop messing around!"

"Alright! Alright! I give." Kakashi laughed.

"Finally, now please sensei...I mean Kakashi, lie down and take your shirt off" a tired and exasperated Sakura pleaded.

After untangling themselves, Kakashi took his shirt off oh so slowly, maybe to just tease her but no results. Sakura on the other hand immediately focused on the huge red mark on his body. It was healing but at the rate it was at it would leave a scar if not treated soon. It was a long wound and apparently ended somewhere under his always-there mask. According to Sakura's prediction the wound must have run along his chest muscles tightening them making them harder for his respiratory system. "Your wound is healing well but it might leave a scar if i don't treat it now" She repeated her mental note aloud."You'll need to remove your mask though" she added.

Silently Kakashi smirked, still it was visible to Sakura. Who inturn expected him to just brush her off and ask her to leave him was soon proven wrong. Shifting his position a little, he sat straight up on the sofa and removed a mask he wore. Still smirking behind his second mask. "Kakashi..." Sakura growled between gritted teeth. "Fine, I'll take off all my masks if you give me a kiss," Kakashi said acting smart.

Sakura fumed at his smart-ass-ness before an idea popped into her head. Slowly she lowered her gaze till it met his. She lifted a hand as if to slap some sense back into her former sensei but only just touched a pressure point at is neck. Immediately, Kakashi's body went limp, defenseless and vulnerable to all that she could do to him. Smiling wolfishly, satisfied with what she had done before touching the piece of fabric on her patient's face. She slowly slipped her fingers under his mask lightly brushing his spiky skin [ someone hasn't been shaving XP] Just as she was about to pull the mask down a strong hand gripped her wrist. "Bad girl, Sakura." In less than a second Sakura found herself under the talented Copy Nin. They somehow traded places and she was lying on his sofa. First she was in control of a man who was weakened but now said man was controlling her!

"I thought you wanted to sleep!" she said crudely.

"Not the way you out me to sleep. I thought you just wanted to heal my wound," he replied still a little weakness in his voice.

"Kakashi, I can tell that you can't breath properly, just remove your masks so I can!" she shouted.

" Again with the shouting! Soon you'll have to heal yourself! Will you just stop it!" he shouted back now.

She was silent now, stopped struggling and closed her eyes, at first Kakashi thought she was going to sigh and hit him again but instead her shoulders started to rock as she started to sob. Kakashi hadn't expected that felt disgusted with himself and climbed off her. He was then sitting in from of the couch with his head down as he waited for her to stop crying. He had never been really good at talking to someone when they were upset.

A hand than touched his shoulder, he looked up then saw Sakura wiping her tear away before touching his face again. Kakashi wiped the rest of her tears off her face with his finger before touching the hand that was on his face. She stiffened then when he pulled her hand away once more.

"Sakura..."

"Kakashi, please let me heal your wound."

"Sakura haven't you noticed already?"

"Noticed what?"

"You already have healed my wounds"

She was now confused " I haven't done anything, sensei."

"Sakura, don't call me that and yes you have. Maybe you'll never understand it." He said as he looked at his apartment floor once again.

She lifted his head up by lifting his chin with her hand.

"What is it you are trying so hard to tell me?"

"Sakura...I..I.." he swallowed hard when she made a face " I love you. Every moment I spend with you, you heal the pain that eats at my heart. I know you'll never understand how I feel but it's true." Kakashi explained before exhaling deeply.

Sakura couldn't believe it! Kakashi was telling her he loved her. She must have been dreaming. She too had secretly had feelings for her former teacher but never had the courage to tell him in fear that he wouldn't return her feelings and brushed her off as he had done when she was younger. She mentally slapped herself out of her trip down memory lane as she remembered the man before her. "Kakashi.." she whispered. He didn't respond and thought he had went into a mental coma or something but then he finally replied.

He looked up "Sakura?"

"I-I love you too." She said bursting into a hug smile before hugging Kakashi hard.

Kakashi was so taken aback by her reaction but once she held him tight, he then wrapped his arms around her pulling her small frame into his bigger one. They parted when Sakura squead too hard till he started to have difficulty breathing again.

"Oh, right, We really do have to have a look at you wound. Sooner of later you know"

He had to laugh at that " You'd do anything to get me to take my mask off wouldn't you"

"I'm serious Kakashi. You need medical treatment now, don't you trust my medical skills?"

"Of course I do. I didn't say I wouldn't take if off either"

They traded places again and he laid down on the sofa again as she resumed her place on the stool in front of the sofa. Kakashi placed his hand on his mask and pulled it off completely above his head. Sakura nearly fainted at the sight of his face. He looked so perfect the only blemish was that scar across his left eye but his face was perfect or maybe it was perfect because of that scar. He had a straight nose, a fine jaw-line and totally kissable lips.

She must have had been staring cause Kakashi then smiled and said "Sakura? I know I'm not that nice to look at but could you stop staring?"

She blushed then looked away pretending to fiddle with something"Um, just lie back and relax please"

Kakashi smiled again '_she's always so cute when she blushes' _ After that he still just laid there still as ever and let her do her work. When she finally focused, she went pull medical nin and examined Kakashi's wound. Her predictions were right the wound did run from his just above his collarbone to his to the side of his neck. The muscles were tight there explaining why he was having difficulties. "Your muscles are really tightened up here" she explained poking him in the joint between his collarbone and the side of his neck which made him jump.

"I'm so sorry." She exclaimed

"No, no it's alright it's just a little sensitive" Kakashi said wincing a little.

Without saying anymore she gently pushed him down again before producing green chakra to her hand. She started working on his wound. Kakashi was at ease the minute she her chakra filled hand touched his skin. It felt wonderful as if pure, cleansing cold spring waters was running under his skin. Every hair along his left arm stood on end as the treatment continued. He sighed his relief as most of the tightness went away and watched as Sakura continued her work.

Finally she was done and rested sighing in relief as well glad she managed to heal his wound without leaving a single mark at all. She was doing her final analysis before hearing a cough from her patient. She stared straight into his eyes.

" You're all done."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure" she said with a bright smile now.

"Can I have my kiss now?" Kakashi said with a hopefulness in his voice.

"Haha. Well you were a good boy the whole time so I guess you do deserve one." Sakura laughed.

Kakashi smiled "A good boy?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes then."

He did as was told and felt two soft lips press against his check? He's eyes popped open then, as he starred be-wild at her.

She smiled wolfishly again "I didn't say where I was going to kiss you now did I?"

Kakashi was about to leap after her but she was fast and moved to the sofa beside him. "Alright, I guess you do deserve a real kiss now." She teased holding his face in her hands once more. "You don't have to close your eyes this time."

Kakashi held her close now, making sure she didn't run away if she didn't fulfill her promise this time. Her lips were soft, sweet and wonderful but he could tell she had never kiss another one of the opposite gender before as her lips met his. So he started to teacher her. His kiss was soft and gentle but forceful as well. He was a real expert and left Sakura wanting more. They parted a few seconds later panting. When her eyes finally focus she mumbled something but it couldn't quite be heard.

"I'm sorry"

"Can I make you feel better in any other way?"

He smirked "You could kiss my neck now"

She giggled but did as he requested, now making him breathless as she applied what she had learned from him to his newly healed joint. He loved her and she loved him. And nothing else mattered at that moment but to be together now.

Well that was my first fanfic, hope you like it and please review =]


End file.
